Eight Oragasms
by SexyLexyGurl
Summary: A LONG one shot about Lily and Sirius. Rated M for a smutty reason. No plot, just smut! DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling Owns These Characters, I Just Make Them Do Things


_Hey everyone! I'm Lexa Lin! I take requests for writing smut stories. I'll do any pairing for Harry Potter, The Clique, Twilight, and many others. PM me with requests. _

* * *

Smut Fic for MorgANA Star. Pairing is Sirius Black and Lily Evans. Enjoy!

* * *

Lily turned and walked away from James Potter. He was showing off "his whore with a nice juicy pussy" to his friends and Lily had broken up with him right then and there. She knew it would make him upset and she ignore his threats and pleads.

Lily felt Sirius's dark eyes lazily following her progress out. She immediately got wet in her nether regions. Lily was startled but not shocked. She had always like Sirius better than James. And don't even get her started on Snape. After a while of Lily rejecting him, he was now shagging partners with Victoria Greengrass. Lily couldn't hang around him unless she wanted Greengrass to beat her up.

As she stalked out and went back to the common room, she was aware of James shouting for the two of them to come back. Lily whirled around to see Sirius walking after her. Lily raced back to the common room, she did not want Sirius to see her at all when she was pissed like this. Lily sat down on an overstuffed arm chair and fumed.

Why was James Potter such a big-headed idiot? He was a big fat git and a over-confident git! He's a conceited idiot! A bloody idiot who belonged in hell! While she was ranting, Lily began to rant out loud. Suddenly a smooth sexy voice disrupted her,

"I didn't know that you had such a...creative vocabulary, Evans."

A delicious shiver ran down her spine.

"Hello, Black. Come to taunt me?"

"Nah," Sirius gave her a lazy, smoldering look, "I came to do this."

He leaned over and kissed her. The sheer shock that Sirius Black, the hottest guy ever, was snogging here, plain old Lily Evans, froze her, but when his tongue ran along her bottom lip, silently asking to be let in, she complied and began to respond.

Sirius's hand slipped under her blouse and began to unhook her bra. Lily blushed when she remembered that she decided to wear a red and golden lace bra, f-for James.

Lily broke off the kiss to unbutton her partner's shirt. She tugged at the silky fabric and when it didn't give, she picked up her wand and muttered a charm to disappear their outer clothing.

Sirius picked her up and carried her over to the boys dormitory and put his prize down on his bed. With a lazy flick of his wand, the curtain swung shut. They began to snog each other senseless and Sirius's hands moved up to pinch and tweak her huge breasts topped with dark rosy hard nipples.

He moved his talented tongue to caress her tits. Lily moaned while Sirius teased her boobs. His tongue circled around her nipple never touching it. Finally, he took the tip in his mouth and sucked it with his tongue.

He repeated the treatment on her other nipple. Lily slid down once he was done and took his cock into her mouth. She deep-throated him and whatever she couldn't reach, she massaged with her small pale hands. Sirius groaned under her amazing warm mouth. She looked up at him with a sexy glint in her eyes. The stars in his vision exploded as he came and he called her name. Lily swallowed his thick cum and a trail of cum marked her chin.

Sirius began to grow hard and wet again as the two Gryffindors began to touch themselves and each other. Finally Sirius picked up Lily, as if she were as light as a child and pushed himself into Lily. For a few minutes, Sirius didn't move, he just sat there with Lily's silky pussy on his 9in cock. Then Lily began to ride him.

She slid in and out and grinded her clit on his hard abs. Sirius met her thrust for thrust and faster and faster they went until their hips were a blur. Lily came first, screaming his name and Sirius willed himself not to cum. 4 thrusts later he spilled into her. They sat there panting and covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Sirius picked up Lily and positioned her over a pillow. He feasted his eyes on her plump ass and the wetness of her womanhood,

"How many times did James make you cum in all?" he growled.

Lily thought for a moment and answered,

"Seven times."

"That means you have six more times to cum, my sweet." he said this as he thrust home. Sirius began to fuck her hard and fast. Suddenly, he stopped, Lily nearly cried at the loss.

"Say you're mine!" he demanded.

"I'm-'m yours..." she stuttered.

He resumed again with more passion. Lily cummed again but he didn't stop until they both came together again.

"Five more to go."

He flipped Lily and began to eat her out. He sucked on her clit and gently bit it. His tongue slid inside of her and he explored her walls with his walls began to tighten around his tongue and she came. Her cum covered his face and Lily licked every drop off of his face.

"Four left dear."

Lily wiggled her bottom in anticapation. Sirius had an idea. He trailed her cum from her pussy to her asshole. In one smooth thrust, he sheath himself in to her tight virgin ass hole. Lily gasped at the sudden intrusion but Sirius began to thrust slow and hard. Soon, the red head got used to it and just as she began to cum.

Sirius filled her hole with his semen and his deflated cock slid out of her hole. Lily whimpered at the loss.

"Don't worry my dear pet, you have three more. Now how shall I take you. Doggy style? Hmm?"

Lily nodded and got on her hands and knees. She wiggled her bottom at the black haired boy. He was rubbing his cock. Finally, he turned to her. Sirius stuck his cock in her and moved in and over slowly, then faster, until their nether regions were a blur. Lily met him thrust for thrust, harder and harder until he came first, the sensation making her cum after.

"Two more until James' is no more."

He sat down and lifted Lily, and then he positioned her asshole over his cock. He pushed her on and told her to ride. Lily obeyed and began to fuck herself backwards. In the front, Sirus held his fingers so when she moved back and forth, both her holes were pleasured. Soon, with so much pleasure coursing through her veins, Lily came so hard, cum squirted, and the sheets in front of her were covered.

"My dear Lily of the Valley, one more and you are mine."

This time, he tied the green-eyed girl to the bed post and fucked her with his fingers, and everytime she would almost cum, he stilled his movements until she calmed down. Lily struggled against her ropes but never broke free. After the tenth time, he undid her bounded and began to fuck her fast and furious. When they both came in sync, it was explosive.

Siruis slid out and cleaned up his bed from the mess of cum. He turned to Lily and gave her a bruising kiss. Then they both fell asleep with the silky blanket covering them.

* * *

_Whew! It was good to write that. I'm currently on vacation and most of you should check my profile for updates and stuff. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and leave a review!_

_~Lexa Lin_


End file.
